


The one where Spencer can't handle Brendon's new outfit

by internalunrest



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brencer, Crossdressing, M/M, bottom!Brendon, princess themed plugs, top!spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon leaves the house in a new outfit, and Spencer is thoroughly impressed.</p><p>
  <i>Spencer wouldn't say he was an unobservant person. In fact, he liked to think he paid a great deal of attention to things.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Spencer can't handle Brendon's new outfit

**Author's Note:**

> This title is very sub-par, but I promise the story is better

"We're gonna be late, let's go, B!" Spencer called, slipping his shoes on as he did so.  
"I'm coming!" was Brendon's reply, and he bounded down the stairs within the next ten seconds. Spencer was already turned towards the door, and he smiled as Brendon placed a quick kiss just under his ear.  
"It amazes me how no matter how close you cut it, you never make us late," he mumbled, opening the front door and stepping out with his snickering boyfriend close behind.

*

Spencer wouldn't say he was an unobservant person. In fact, he liked to think he paid a great deal of attention to things. Maybe he was wrong, though. He had managed to make it out of the house, into the car, and all the way _inside_ Zack's house to the kitchen before he saw what Brendon was wearing. An observant person wouldn't miss something so important. And it's not as though Brendon didn't ever dress this way - he did it here and there, it wasn't a big deal - but that day's outfit was different. It was new. Spencer had never even seen it in their closet, let alone hanging from Brendon's body. He was staring pretty hard, his mouth opened slightly when Brendon realized that he was no longer talking or moving. "Spence?" he said, one eyebrow raised.  
Snapping his mouth shut, Spencer dragged his eyes up Brendon's body to his eyes. "You look good," he stated quietly, unable to even put a smile on his face because this was serious, okay, Brendon looked absolutely _gorgeous_ , and he needed to know this, because what the fuck, Spencer wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore.  
Brendon held his face still for another beat or two before he laughed, loud and happy. "You like my outfit?" he asked, before doing a little twirl and swishing his hips. Spencer exhaled, low and slow, his eyes tracing the lines of Brendon's body. His hair looked good, kind of messy in that way that looks great on him. The tank top was new, but nothing out of the ordinary - a plain, off-white color that showed off his arms and allowed for you to see each line of his chest if you looked closely in the right light. It was the skirt that really had Spencer. It was floor-length, Brendon's toes peeking out from underneath it in his stupid flip flops. It was gray, that fabric that hugs each curve of the body unforgivingly. In this case, the skirt clung to the swell of Brendon's ass and the subtle curves of his tiny hips, and it was beautiful. Spencer wanted to take a photo, to plaster him on every magazine and billboard in the world, show everyone how perfect his boyfriend was, how breathtaking. Brendon stepped into Spencer's space, their bodies close but not touching yet. They were in someone else's house after all, and Zack had a rule about watching his friends get too touchy in front of him. Spencer's hands automatically went to Brendon's hips, and Brendon put on a mischievous grin in response. "I want to tell you something, but I don't want you rushing to get us out of here, so I think I'm going to wait until later," he murmured, his eyes staring into Spencer's. Before Spencer could protest, the sliding door opened to the back yard.  
"Hey guys!" Zack greeted, his face lit up with a smile. Brendon squeezed Spencer's arm once, grinning, before he turned and ran towards Zack, jumping on him once he was close enough. 

*

When Jon and Ryan had given it to Brendon, it had been funny. It was hilarious, actually. Ryan just about made himself cry from laughter, and Jon was following close behind. Even Brendon had laughed. It was one of the best joke gifts Spencer had ever seen.  
Right then, though, it was not funny. In the slightest. Standing in Zack's backyard, a cold beer in one hand, Spencer had almost forgotten that Brendon had even mentioned anything out of the ordinary. Spencer was laughing at a joke that Dallon told when Brendon slid up behind him and murmured into his ear, and suddenly nothing was funny.  
"I'm wearing that plug Ryan and Jon gave me," he said, quietly, causing the hairs on Spencer's neck to stand up. "That little pink one with the princess tiara on the end, you know?" he asked, conversationally, before letting out a slow, deliberate breath. Spencer couldn't think, could barely mumble a response, and before he could try any harder, Brendon kissed his shoulder and plopped his ass into a nearby lawn chair.

*

Brendon made sure that he and Spencer were the last two to leave Zack's house, and Spencer was uncomfortable from being turned on for like, two hours, what the fuck, and by the time the two of them got into the car he was verging on irritable and cranky. Brendon turned on the radio, though, and set his hand high on Spencer's thigh, and excitement began to thrum under his skin again. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel obsessively the whole way home.  


*

By the grace of God himself, Brendon didn't try to stop Spencer in the entryway and start there. While it was fun and all, and also totally hot to fuck Brendon against the front door, Spencer wanted to lay him out on their bed. Thankfully Brendon picked up on it, or felt the same way or something, because he followed Spencer silently up the stairs, his hands squeezing gently at Spencer's waist.  
Spencer closed the door, for no reason other than habit, and turned around to see Brendon with his shirt halfway off. He went to his boyfriend quickly, taking his hands to stop him. "Let me," he murmured, and Brendon got this _look_ on his face, the one that says he's really fucking horny, and he dropped his hands to his sides. The corner of Spencer's mouth twitched up for a moment, and he slowly began to finish taking off Brendon's top. As soon as the skin was free, he couldn't help himself, and his lips attached themselves to Brendon's collar bone, slid down his chest, pausing at each of his nipples to caress them with his tongue. This earned him a soft sound of contentment from Brendon, who was watching Spencer intently. Once finished with Brendon's upper body, he dropped to his knees. His hands found the hem of that gorgeous skirt, and he reached his arms up the backs of Brendon's legs to cup his ass through the panties that Spencer was not surprised to find him wearing. (He did that every now and then, and it never ceased to get Spencer ready to go in .02 seconds). He had to take a moment to collect himself, resting his forehead on Brendon's lower belly when he slid a hand between Brendon's cheeks to just lightly touch the rhinestones at the end of the plug. Brendon slid a hand onto Spencer's hair. Years of practice told Spencer that Brendon was urging him to _hurry the fuck up already_ , and Spencer responded by pushing on the end of the plug, changing the angle of it and pushing it in just a bit further. Brendon practically whined, his head tipping back and his body tensing up. Spencer decided it was time to get this show on the road, and (reluctantly, it looked to fucking good) removed the skirt and (black silk) panties from around Brendon's hips. Brendon made quick work of stepping out of them and leaning back onto the bed. He watched closely, his eyes devouring Spencer as he got himself undressed. "Roll over," he commanded softly, crawling up the bed on his knees after his boyfriend.  
Brendon did as he was told and raised his hips just a little bit, his eagerness showing. Spencer moved up until he was straddling Brendon's legs, his hands rubbing down Brendon's body from his shoulders down to his ass. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the end of the plug, reveling in the way that Brendon twitched when it the angle changed ever so slightly. Spencer got an idea, then, and he leaned in close over Brendon's body with a small smirk. "Do you think you could take me? Without any prep?" Brendon grunted, his breath coming in shaky little puffs. "I mean," Spencer continued, "you've had it in for hours, I bet you could do it. What do you think?"  
"Yes, fuck yes," Brendon responded, lifting his body just a little to push up against the warm body Spencer had draped over him. "I could take it, want to take it, please Spence," he begged, knowing how much Spencer loved it when Brendon got so desperate. Spencer placed a kiss to the spot on Brendon's neck that drove him crazy, sucking gently at the skin for a moment, before he moved to sit back on his knees. He crouched some, leaning forward enough to press a kiss and a sharp bite to one of Brendon's ass cheeks. He then took the end of the plug, pulling it out just so that Brendon was wrapped around the widest part of it. Brendon held still, but he was shaking a little as Spencer repeated the action, pushing it back in all the way and pulling it out to the widest part. Spencer leaned forward and attached his mouth to the place where Brendon's skin met the hard plastic, warm from the hours of wear. He suckled gently at the skin. He did this for a few moments, before pulling the plug out completely and just letting his mouth go on Brendon's hole. Brendon squirmed, small noises coming from his throat. They got louder as Spencer went on.  
Spencer sat back up after some time and leaned towards the nightstand for some lube. They had long since stopped using condoms, once they both got tested and decided they wanted to have that closeness between each other. "God, you're fucking gorgeous, you know that?" he asked softly, popping the cap open on the bottle. Brendon 'hmm'ed gently before he wiggled his ass a little in Spencer's general direction. Spencer covered himself thoroughly, and even put some lube on Brendon. He had to stop himself from fingering his boyfriend - Brendon made these _sounds_ when he got fingered, and while they weren't the same as the ones he made when they fucked, they were still a gift to hear. Spencer lined himself up and paused to give Brendon's hip a gentle squeeze, to which Brendon gave one short nod. Spencer then began to push in, slowly because he knew it was a stretch, but not so slow that Brendon wouldn't be able to feel that sharpness. Once he was all the way inside, they each let out a long breath. Spencer leaned forward and took Brendon's chin in his hand, giving him a long, passionate kiss while he let Brendon adjust. He got lost for a moment in the way Brendon's lips felt against his own, the way his tongue explored Spencer's mouth like it was the first time every time.  
Spencer had to lean back eventually, though, and when he did he began to slowly thrust in and out of Brendon's tight body. "Fuck," he muttered, the third or fourth time he buried himself completely.  
"Fuck, yeah," Brendon said, too, and then "c'mon." Spencer didn't have to be told twice, and he began to pick up the pace after that. Brendon gasped and moaned with each thrust, but when Spencer got him to yelp, he continued thrusting as similarly as he could. He pushed until Brendon sounded like he might cry, his voice getting higher and higher as Spencer's movements became faster and harder. Spencer continued for another few moments before he pulled out, earning himself a groan of disapproval from Brendon. He pushed against Brendon's hip, urging him to turn over, and after a beat or two Brendon got with the program and rolled onto his back. He immediately wrapped his legs around Spencer's waist, guiding Spencer in with a gentle hand. It wasn't long before they got back to where they were, both being far too loud and Brendon practically sobbing and Spencer hit that spot inside him that made him think his brain was actually going to short out.  
"Touch yourself, baby, wanna watch you," Spencer encouraged, and Brendon instantly did as he was told. He wrapped a hand around himself, letting out a sigh of relief as he began to work himself over. Shortly after he began, Brendon was pushing back against Spencer, his hand moving quickly and his breaths telling Spencer that he was close to the edge. Spencer picked up the pace as well as he could, trying his hardest to let Brendon finish first. "Fuck, Bren, I can't, I'm gonna- fuck-" he panted, holding Brendon's hips flush against his own as he spilled into him. Brendon let out this _sound_ from low in his chest and began to cover his hand and his stomach, even streaking come up to his chest. They both shook through the aftershocks, still attached to one another. Spencer watched Brendon's face until he opened his eyes, and they stared at each other for a long moment. Once Spencer could breathe a little better, he leaned forward to kiss Brendon, hard, like his life depended on it. He leaned his forehead against Brendon's, closing his own eyes as he felt the warmth of Brendon's breaths puff against his face. "I fucking love you, holy shit."  
Brendon let out this laugh, loud and happy, and kissed Spencer again. "I love you too, Spence," he murmured, a grin on his face.  
They reluctantly separated from each other, and sat staring at each other happily for another few moments before Brendon sat up, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Come on, let's shower," he suggested, running a hand down Spencer's side. A wide smile broke across Spencer's face, and he got up off the bed. "First one in gets to pick the movie," he challenged, before taking off out of the room. Brendon laughed and jumped up, following close behind him.


End file.
